


Love Needs No Translation

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wishes that he spoke Russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Needs No Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianaf1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianaf1/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [爱不必翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264849) by [totooototo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooototo/pseuds/totooototo)



Carlos loved nothing more than curling up on the sofa and watching cheesy movies with his boyfriend. They would often fall asleep on the sofa, cuddled together, surrounded by junk food.

Dany had been busy all week and it wasn't long before he was softly snoring. Carlos tried to wake him, just enough to get him to bed since their sofa wasn't the comfiest. He nudged Dany until he appeared to wake up, his eyes open but unfocused. Dany moved just far enough on the sofa to curl in under Carlos' arm, stroking at his hairy chest under his t-shirt.

Carlos felt so happy; he knew that there was something he wanted to say, something that he'd been waiting months to say, and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Te amo." Carlos ran his fingers through Dany's hair, waiting for him to say something, anything. "The suspense is killing me." Carlos looked down at Dany, his eyes were open but his breathing was soft, was he asleep with his eyes open?

"Ya khochu, chtoby pogladit krolika," Dany said before his eyes closed and he let out a soft snore. Carlos tried to gently shake him awake but it was no use, Dany was sound asleep and no-one had ever found a way to wake Dany once he was out for the count.

Carlos' heart was racing, was that 'I love you' in Russian? Why didn't he know what 'I love you' was in Russian? He couldn't believe that they'd been dating all these years and he didn't know any Russian, but they had always spoke in Spanish. Carlos had thought about trying to learn many times, but with racing he'd just never found the time and since Dany seemed happy to chat in Spanish, there wasn't really a need.

Not until right now.

Carlos slipped out from next to Dany, rushing to his laptop. Thankfully he had a good memory, but he knew that Russian didn't have the same alphabet, so he was going to have to search for it phonetically. But he didn't care how long it took, he just needed to know what Dany had said.

An hour later he was staring at his laptop in confusion, he'd found several sites that would translate phonetic Russian into English, but all he got back was gibberish, the only bit that had been consistent was that the first word was 'I,' although Carlos probably could have guessed that.

Google translate was of no use since it wanted Russian letters, and Carlos wasn't even sure where to start. A cursory look at Wikipedia had left him struggling with which sounds went with which letters and although he'd tried to break what Dany said into its separate sounds, when he put a string of Cyrillic letters in for the website to translate, it had given him completely random things back. None of which made any sense.

In the end he'd put 'I love you' in, to be translated to Russian, and then used the 'read phonetically' option to see if it sounded the same. There were several alternate versions but none of them sounded like what Dany had said to him.

_What if Dany was telling me that he doesn't feel the same?_

Carlos started putting words to do with relationships into the text box; boyfriend, relationship, marriage, but none of them sounded like any part of what Dany had said to him.

 _I don't love you_. Carlos typed the words in but his finger hovered over the enter key. No. Dany would never say that, even if it was how he felt, he wouldn't be so blunt. Or would he?

He pressed enter, and what came back was nothing like what Dany had said. Carlos breathed a sigh of relief, the thought of not having Dany in his life was unbearable. Carlos decided to have another shot at writing out what Dany said in Cyrillic characters.

But the result was the same. No whole words, not even one word just to give him a hint at what Dany had said. Carlos rested his head on the desk in defeat, and all the worry and exhaustion caught up with him, sending him into a deep sleep.

*

Dany woke up, his mouth was dry from breathing through it all night and he was sprawled across the sofa, lanky limbs hanging off the edge.

He didn't hear any sounds and the television had been switched off, so he assumed that Carlos must have gone to bed. Dany thought he'd surprise him with coffee in bed. It was one of the many things that they had in common, they both needed a nice cup of coffee to get them going in the morning. Dany was the grumpiest creature until he'd had his coffee, and Carlos was the sleepiest.

The smell of the coffee filled the kitchen, it was rare for Dany to have a chance to make coffee that wasn't instant and he felt a surge of satisfaction as he pressed down the plunger on the little cafetière, pouring its warm contents into two mugs.

Dany wandered through to the bedroom, mugs carefully balanced in his long fingers as he walked backward through the door. The bed was empty but Carlos was slumped at the desk with his laptop, headphones still in as his soft snores filled the room. Dany sat the coffee down and then ran his fingers through Carlos' hair, usually that was enough to wake him.

As Dany ducked down to give Carlos a kiss, he saw what was on the screen; Google translate.

It was set to translate Spanish into Russian and there were multiple taps open. On the screen were the words _I love you_ translated into Russian.

Dany's heart raced with the implications of it all, they'd been dating for a while but neither of them had found the courage to actually say the words yet. He'd known for a while that he was in love with Carlos but he wasn't sure that he felt the same way until now.

Carlos stirred, sitting up when he saw Dany. He was about to explain that the stuff on his laptop wasn't what it seemed when Dany came in for a kiss.

"Te amo." Dany stroked the side of his face, brushing his long, thick hair out of his face. Carlos felt relief run through his body.

"Te amo." Carlos smiled as he nuzzled against the side of Dany's neck. "How do you say, 'I love you,' in Russian?"

"Ya lyublyu tebya." Carlos repeated it slowly, although he'd listened to the computer say it many times, there was something about hearing Dany say it that made Carlos remember it. Dany smiled as he said it, he looked proud of him.

"Last night you said, 'ya khochu, chtoby pogladit krolika.' What does that mean?"

Dany's face crinkled with laughter and there were tears running down his face. "I want to pet the bunny."

Carlos wrapped his arms around Dany, hugging him tight. "Maybe I want to pet the bunny." He led Dany to the bed, pulling his t-shirt off and leaving in him just his boxers. Carlos did the same, delighting in how Dany's eyes went wide when he saw him.

They lay together, Carlos stroking Dany's hair as they kissed, both too tired for much more. But it didn't matter, because Dany loved him, and he loved Dany.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
